Yibrail
by annhayonette
Summary: incontable tiempo atras, luego de un terrible enfrentamiento entre angeles y los llamados "caidos" fue creado lo que hoy es para nosotros el infierno, sin embargo, poco a poco se demuestra que los demonios se han vuelto mas puros que los mismos angeles.
1. Chapter 1

holas, soy annhayonette, este es mi primer fic de mitologia, a pesar de que la amo, en verdad creo que es dificil hacer un fic de este tema, ya que en si es como de fanfiction ¿no? XD

la mitologia es maravillosa, la amo, he leido de varias y por fin, mi imaginacion dio un fruto algo mas productivo para poder ponerlo en el pc XD

bueno, esta historia es de angeles y demonios....jajajajajaja XD ya que la mitologia cristiana me gusta por su gran variedad de personajes, ya que los angeles son muchos, al igual que los demonios, aunque me gustaria advertir que obviare las descripciones que se puedan hayar en internet de los personajes aqui mensionados, ya que si pusiera a astaroth tal como lo describen alli moriria el romanticismo XD.

en fin...esta idea loca me nacio cuando me entere de que en un dichoso libro del _**Enoc **_mensionaban que gabriel, si, ese gabriel que todos conocemos de capitulos de la biblia como, bueno...ya saben a cual angel, jum jum...arcangel gabriel me refiero.

volviendo al tema, el punto es que alli mensionaban que gabriel tenia amorios con astaroth, en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza la mas melosa de las historias XD jajajajajaja, y pense en como se habrian conocido y todo eso.

ademas claro, como toda chica soy amante del yaoi, aunque no se si deba decir que esta historia pertenece a esa categoria, ya que, los angeles no poseen sexualidad o genero.

finalmente me gustaria aclarar algo antes de comenzar, una vez lei, en "cuentos del alma" no se que numero algo que me marco de por vida, en uno de los cuentos se mensiona que los angeles no poseen emociones ni sentimientos, analisandolo bien, es la manera mas logica de verlos, por lo cual en este fic seran representados segun yo, es decir, completamente frios y sin emocion alguna por nada ni nadie XD

bueno...para ya no dar mas la lata los dejo con mi primer capi de _**"Yibrail"**_

disfrutenlo XD

* * *

Astaroth 

Era un bellísimo mundo. Un lugar repleto de naturaleza verde y agua traslucida para apreciar y consumir. Un sitio en el cual la tranquilidad reinaba, tanto como la inexpresividad.

"paraíso" le habrían llamado a aquel lugar. Aquella palabra, que por si sola significaba no solo perfección, sino también paz y harmonía, aquella que para el era inalcanzable.

Solo un vistazo a aquel hermoso jardín le había maravillado. Arboles de cuyas ramas pendían frutos de oro junto a brillantes hojas de la plata mas fina. Y sin embargo ante tal visión solo algo aun mas azul que el cielo sobre el pudo robar su completa atención.

Sin dudar un segundo se acerco lenta y cuidadosamente al ser de luz que se encontraba sentado, dejando su peso apoyarse en el tronco de un enorme árbol del cual pendían las más grandes y perfectas manzanas rojas que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver.

El viento soplo una, dos, tres veces creando a su paso una extraña melodía que el joven de tan solo quince años de edad nunca antes escucho.

Cayo, sentado frente a un hombre, de no más de 20 años, de rubia cabellera y penetrantes ojos azules que relucían en contraste con su maravillosamente pura y blanca piel.

--¿eres un angel?--pregunto sin mas con inocencia.

--si-- respondió el ser de manera inexpresiva.

--¿Por qué los angeles tienen la forma de un humano?—inquiero nuevamente con el único afán de saciar su curiosidad.

--somos entes sin forma, lo que los mortales llaman "Luz"—explico sin mas—sin embargo la forma humana que ahora eres capaz de ver es una apariencia que debemos adoptar al entrar en este mundo mortal—finalizo fijando su mirada en los grandes ojos de su interlocutor.

--ya veo—chillo el joven sorprendido— ¡ah! lo olvidaba…aun no nos hemos presentado—dijo en tanto se acercaba aun mas al ser de luz para poder observar con detenimiento su rostro—soy astaroth—se presento.

--no deberías estar aquí, este lugar les esta prohibido a los mortales—le regaño con frialdad.

--¡que cruel eres!—se quejo--…además, cuando muera de todos modos llegare aquí ¿no?—comento el joven de plateada cabellera con seguridad mirando al ser de luz con su mas inocente pose.

--los mortales que han sido buenos en su vida no llegan aquí, este es un campo santo en el cual solo las almas mas puras pueden entrar—explico nuevamente con voz inexpresiva.

--que pena…en verdad este es un lugar maravilloso…creo que podría quedarme aquí para siempre—mascullo casi a modo de susurro sonrojándose al encontrar frente a si una contemplación profundamente azul.

--debes irte ya…--aviso el angel al sentir cerca la presencia de sus compañeros—no vuelvas, este no es tu lugar—advirtió finalmente poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar.

Se quedo allí sentado frente a aquel frondoso y gran árbol, mirándole tal cual este fuese el ser mas bello de la tierra, tal como tan solo minutos atrás había mirado al angel junto a el.

--un lugar donde solo pueden entrar los corazones puros…--dijo para si en tanto se levantaba y miraba el inmenso cielo azul que se mecía sobre el—Yireh…por favor…permíteme volver…aunque sea solo una vez mas…aunque sea solo una vez mas…-- rogo astaroth para luego irse rápidamente del lugar.

Corrió, corrió a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, casi queriendo escapar de la realidad en la cual sabia estaba sumido tan solo por ser mortal, por tener el pecado escrito en su cuerpo imperfecto, en su alma impura, no merecedora de la visión tan maravillosa que tan solo hace unos pasos largo habría dejado atrás.

* * *

y? que tal? espero que les haya gustado.

este es el primer capitulo, ya tengo mas o menos pensado los otros y advierto que cambiare la narrativa en algunos para variar un poco y no hacerlo tan monotono.

tambien advierto que como todo en nuestro mundo mortal, la personalidad de los personajes variara de manera indefinida XD en especial la de...ops...casi... ajajajajaja...en fin, espero verlos en el prox capi XD

adiu y gracias por leer XD


	2. Chapter 2

holas de nuevo XD por fin traigo la actualizacion...

se que no explico mucho en realidad en este capitulo pero a medida que avanse intentare aclarar las cosas y hacer los capis mas largos...

este capitulo es para ti XD E.F ya que me has dejado ese valioso comentario, ya que pensaba que no recibiria ninguno en especial porque esta seccion esta algo abandonada ademas de que mi historia es mas de mi gusto que del de cualquiera

gracias por el review...

y ahora a leer se ha dicho!XD

* * *

Miguel 

Se filtraba entre los arboles el hermoso resplandor del sol de medio día, creando a la vista un espectáculo de luces y sombras, siempre complementarias…

--¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto súbitamente con su habitual tono inexpresivo.

--ah…--suspiro el aludido desde detrás de un frondoso árbol—me has descubierto de nuevo—sonrió amablemente una vez junto a su interlocutor.

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules le llamaban entre sueños. No lograba despedirse de aquella hermosa mirada desde la primera vez que los vio, tan solo quería volver una y otra vez a aquel hermoso jardín.

--te advertí que no volvieras—mascullo sin quitar su vista del extenso cielo que se mecía sobre ellos.

--lo siento…--se disculpo sentándose frente a su interlocutor para poder apreciar su rostro—es algo que no puedo evitar – dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

--no debes venir aquí…este no es tu lugar—indico esta vez mirando a los ojos al joven frente a "el".

--que cruel…--comenzó a decir bajando la mirada—que cruel eres al decir eso—chillo alzando la vista y sacando la lengua a modo de burla.

--no podría ser cruel—aseguro volviendo su vista hacia el cielo azul sobre ellos.

--Gabriel…--suspiro el joven de plateada cabellera acercándose hasta abrazar finalmente al inexpresivo ser.

--debo irme…--anuncio el pelirrubio esperando alguna reacción por parte de su acompañante, quien ahora yacía sentado a horcajadas sobre "el".

--no te vallas…--pidió astaroth con ternura.

Tan solo tenía quince años. Una hermosa y tierna mirada color gris se apoderaba de casi todo su fino rostro hasta ahora angelical, lleno de inocencia y del más puro amor. Aquel amor que no le dejaba ya dormir por las noches.

Apoyado levemente en el pecho de piel fría y blanca como la nieve el joven finalmente fue vencido por el sueño al cabo de un rato. Sin embargo el tiempo no importaba allí, en aquel lugar sagrado lo que menos importaba eran las horas, los días, las semanas o los meses, tan solo importaba la belleza y la perfección del lugar, realmente el jardín del Edén era digno de ser llamado el paraíso.

--nuevamente le has dejado entrar—le recrimino miguel sentándose frente a ambos.

--el ha entrado por su cuenta—respondió aun sin atisbo de emoción en la voz.

--no volvería si le demostraras que en verdad jamás podrías sentir algo por el…-- sugirió el arcángel de cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

--no necesito demostrar nada… es su elección volver aquí día tras día…no es de mi incumbencia—respondió con parsimonia.

--aun así vienes aquí todos los días para verle—observo el ojiazul acercando su mano lentamente a la cabeza del dormido astaroth.

--como arcángeles tenemos el derecho de entrar aquí libremente—comenzó a explicar en tanto tomaba fuertemente la mano de miguel evitando el contacto con el joven peli plateado—no hayo una razón por la cual debiera o no debiera venir, solo vengo y estoy aquí porque es lo que debo hacer—se defendió.

--solo acepta que vienes para verle—reto el arcángel sin expresión en el rostro.

-- esa clase de pensamientos son inapropiados—recrimino Gabriel dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia su interlocutor.

--y…le has hablado de…--insinuó miguel fingiendo emoción en su rostro.

--no es algo que un mortal deba saber—respondió monótonamente antes de que su interlocutor lograra terminar la frase.

--ya veo…pero quizás al niño le interesa saber…--insinuó con parsimonia— aun así…es impresionante que un demonio pueda entrar aquí ¿no fue su castigo acaso jamás poder volver al cielo?—pregunto preparándose para irse del lugar.

--este es un campo en el cual solo un alma pura e inocente puede entrar… el solo hecho de que pueda entrar prueba la puresa de su ser—defendió Gabriel mirando fijamente a Miguel.

--si…tienes razón… después de todo, ahora hay demonios mas puros que los mismos angeles…-- levantándose rápidamente y caminando para alejarse del angel de cabellos dorados.

--la pureza no depende de la especie…es una cualidad que nace con todos los seres…--fue su respuesta sabiendo que a pesar de la distancia, miguel le había oído—sin embargo…la verdadera cualidad es el poder mantenerla en los años…-- musito finalmente cerrando sus ojos y apoyando levemente su cabeza en la de astaroth.

* * *

bueno...helo aqui XD

nos vemos en el next capi... que tratare de subir en menos de una semana...aunque soy una holgazana...creo que se me sera dificil XD

adiu


	3. Chapter 3

me parece que estoy algo inspirada XD en fin

no tengo ganas de escribir nada asi que solo dejo la lectura aqui ^^

* * *

Amon

La obscuridad reinaba en cada rincón de aquel lúgubre lugar. No había manera, sin importar cuanto lo intentaran, de hacer que algo de luz y belleza alcanzara aquel abismo bajo la tierra, aquella prisión en la cual estaban cautivos los "caídos".

--te ves feliz—comento el joven de negra cabellera acercándose al aludido por atrás.

El enorme y lujoso salón quedo entonces sumido en un pesado e incomodo silencio, ya que todos en el lugar dormían a esas horas de la madrugada.

Al caer la noche en aquel lugar, tal cual lo hacían los humanos, los ahora llamados "demonios" daban lugar a su tiempo de descanso, ya que sus cuerpos ahora mortales exigían al menos unas horas de reposición.

--no pensé que estaría aun despierto…señor Amon…-- contesto el joven peli plateado volteándose violentamente y haciendo una reverencia.

--te estaba esperando…Astaroth…-- confeso acercándose lentamente al menos, fijando sus ojos celestes en las orbes grisáceas.

--¿e-esperándome? No era necesario que se molestara señor…-- musito nervioso ante la cercanía de su interlocutor.

--hueles…extraño… ¿Dónde has estado?—pregunto casi en un susurro en tanto enterraba su rostro en el cuello de astaroth.

--solo…paseaba…solo salí a dar una vuelta—soltó de sopetón al sentir como la respiración del mayor avanzaba por su clavícula

--es una pena…Gabriel se sentiría decepcionado si te escuchara mentir así…-- comento mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del peli plateado.

El corazón del joven se detuvo un momento. Mentir era pecado y lo sabia, sin embargo no quería que supieran donde y con quien había estado, aunque, seguramente, con cosas como "mentir" solo lograría alejar al ser de luz de si.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando en vano de detener el fluir de sus emociones. Entonces, una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, para luego ser seguida por otra, y otra, hasta crear finalmente una tempestad en el rostro inocente del joven.

--no…no quise…-- chillo Astaroth casi con desesperación en la voz—por favor…perdóneme…--se disculpo finalmente dando rienda suelta al llanto.

--no comprendo por que te disculpas… esta en nosotros pecar… si mientes, si matas, si robas…es parte de lo que nosotros somos…-- explico tomando al joven por los hombros y alzando su rostro luego para mirarle.

--pero…--gimoteo mirando fijamente los ojos celestes—eso no esta bien…-- se quejo mirando esta vez el suelo.

--¿no esta bien para quien? No existe una verdad absoluta, ya que todo esta compuesto por dos polos, incluso la verdad tiene en si una mitad de falsedad…-- comento alejándose finalmente y sentándose en una gran silla en el medio de la habitación.

--… aun así lo que he hecho esta mal…por eso me disculpo con usted… no me gustaría que…-- medito un momento decidiendo no seguir.

--no te gustaría que Gabriel se alejara de ti por ser un pecador…-- contesto con sorna en la voz.

--no…no me gustaría…-- respondió con sinceridad.

--que iluso eres… Gabriel es un angel…ellos no tienen emociones como nosotros o los humanos…porque han sido creados para servir a Yireh… por ello no pueden sentir…por lo tanto, pensar que tienes algo con el solo porque le cas a ver al jardín del edén cada día no significa que el sienta algo por ti, a el si tu mientes o no le da igual—se expreso seriamente para luego levantarse e irse del lugar sin siquiera esperar por alguna respuesta.

Se quedo quieto, como esperando que algo pasara, y sin embargo queriendo que todo se detuviera. El silencio volvió al lugar una vez que los pasos de Amon se alejaron lo suficiente.

Y se quedo allí, pensando en quien era, pensando en que era, en tanto dejaba las lágrimas fluir libremente por su faz.

Finalmente, al cabo de unas horas llego el amanecer. Lo sabia porque aun en la obscuridad de aquel lugar, el sol regalaba aunque fuera una tenue luz al comenzar la mañana, una luz color rosa que lentamente desaparecía para redarlo todo nuevamente sumido en la obscuridad.

El tiempo pasó y pasó. El viento movía las hojas de los arboles en tanto el ser de rubios cabellos y blanca piel se encontraba como siempre al pie de aquel gran árbol de manzanas rojas y perfectas, como el pecado que significaba el comerlas.

--¿Cuánto más esperaras a que llegue?—pregunto miguel mirando fijamente al arcángel.

--no espero algo en particular—afirmo inexpresivo como siempre.

--… "en toda vedad hay una mitad de falsedad"…--cito lo dicho por Amon—es un pensamiento conveniente para ellos…-- comento dejándose caer delicadamente junto a su interlocutor.

--mentir es mentir…no importa como, ni cuando, ni porque…es un pecado…no importa quien…-- dijo Gabriel observando fijamente el lugar por el cual siempre aparecía Astaroth.

El silencio reino nuevamente en el pacifico lugar. Durante aquel tiempo que para ellos nada significaba, durante aquella eternidad que parecía no tener sentido mientras esperaban que llegara el final de los días, mientras lentamente se mecía todo en perfecta armonía, en aquel lugar ideal, que, después de haber albergado en el una hermosa y joven sonrisa, parecía ya no ser tan ideal y bello, parecía incluso, que ya no había razón para estar allí, al pie de aquel árbol contemplando…esperando…

* * *

y hay esta...jajajajaja...me da demasiada lata revisarla, en especial porque son la 1:7 de la madrugada y me estan hechando a la cama T-T

bueno en fin, espero que les guste (por si alguien mas lo lee XD)

y esop

adiu


	4. Chapter 4

holas, so many time, aqui traigo por fin la actualizacion de mi fic XD he estado demasiado tiempo desaparecida, pero creo que con las vacaciones de invierno podre por fin volver a la vida nocturna n.n

bueno sin mas les dejo el capi que esta mas que meloso y me fui completamente del guion original XD la musica romantica me mueve las neuronas

* * *

Gabriel 

El viento sopla. Puedo saberlo porque las hojas danzan delicadamente con el. Sin embargo, mi piel no siente su frio aliento, ni su suave caricia en las épocas más cálidas, tan solo observó como todo es conmovido a su paso, todo excepto yo.

Los días para nosotros pasan sin más. La harmonía y perfección son aquí un panorama permanente, es de todos modos, un privilegio que nos ha sido concedido, algo a lo que muchos aspiran, paz y sabiduría parecen ser los deseos más comunes entre los otros, aquellos que son ajenos a nosotros.

-este es un lugar tan hermoso…- me comento mientras se giraba sobre si mirando todo el lugar, el extenso jardín.

Mire también, no obstante aquella sensación de emoción ante la belleza es algo que no poseo. Para mi tan solo son seres creados por mi señor, de aquellos que poseen vida, como los animales, como los humanos, como el, como Astaroth.

Sonríe, sus labios se curvan de manera exagerada. Y sin importar la felicidad en su rostro en mí jamás existirán esa clase de sentimientos, de ninguna clase a decir verdad.

Nunca antes me cuestione, respecto a mi, al ser solo un ser. Los ángeles no tenemos algo en particular. Solo somos seres creados para obedecer a nuestro señor. Aceptamos cualquier clase de orden, la realizamos y esperamos a que una orden nueva sea dada para cumplirla.

En primera instancia, debemos cuidar del orden y la perfección de nuestro entorno, aquel lugar al que los humanos llaman "cielo"

-me encantaría poder estar aquí para siempre—dijo un día mirando el cielo atentamente. No le gusta mirarme los ojos, se le tiñen las mejillas de rojo, al parecer eso le incomoda, siempre se queja.

-no me mires así—chillo en una ocasión—me sonrojo y es vergonzoso—reclamo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Los demonios son extraños, como los seres humanos. Se quejan por una simple mirada que en verdad no tiene significado alguno. Se emocionan por cualquier pequeño contacto, a pesar de que yo no poseo "sentidos" de percepción, pareciera que no lo supiera, tal vez simplemente lo ignora.

Desde hace ya un tiempo que no se escucha en el Edén su estrepitosa voz. Nunca pensé en el tiempo como algo en lo cual debiera poner al menos un mínimo de atención, y sin embargo ahora pareciera haberse detenido.

-hoy no le has esperado tanto- observo miguel. Por alguna razón siempre esta pendiente de el.

-no he esperado algo en particular—respondo simplemente. Es la respuesta que debo dar, esta escrito en mí por mi señor.

-has sido llamado—aviso luego de mirarme fijamente unos segundos, desviando la vista hacia nada.

Comencé a caminar hacia el lugar del cual me habían llamado sin siquiera responder, como ya era costumbre.

-Gabriel—me llamo aquella voz ya conocida por mí.

-mi señor—respondí tal cual siempre lo hacia.

-has estado ausente últimamente—me dijo sonriéndome con algo a lo que miguel llama "ternura"

-he estado en el jardín del Edén—explique brevemente. El todo lo sabe, no necesito decir más.

-lo se- me respondió con voz baja—te he llamado porque hay algo importante que quiero encomendarte—

-dígame, mi señor—dije notando que aquella sonrisa aun no desaparecía de su rostro perfecto.

-hoy tenemos un invitado—comento mirándome fijamente, diciéndome con solo la mirada a quien se refería.

- iré a buscarle inmediatamente—masculle para luego de hacer una reverencia encaminarme a buscarle.

-ah…- se escucho un quejido algunos pasos mas allá.

-este no es lugar para ti—le dijo Uriel observando cada detalle del ser frente a si, si no fuera un ángel diría que con curiosidad.

-s-solo quería ver a Gabriel—chillo intentando zafarse sin mucho éxito, su cuerpo pequeño y mortal no era competencia para un ser de luz.

-Este no es lugar para ti…- repitió con el mismo tono inexpresivo que la primera vez—los demonios fueron expulsados de este lugar, su castigo es jamás volver a entrar aquí—le explico sin inmutarse, aquellas palabras eran algo que decíamos cada quien de la misma manera, eran siempre exactamente las mismas palabras.

-Uriel—le llame provocando al instante que la atención de Astaroth se posara sobre mí.

-¡Gabriel!—grito en cuanto me vio y soltándose de su agarre corrió hasta mí y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-el es un invitado—dije sin siquiera esperar respuesta comenzando a caminar con el aun agarrado fuertemente a mi.

Dejamos de caminar y de un suspiro estábamos en las puertas de entrada al Edén. Desde allí el no tendría problema para volver al "infierno".

Le mire una ultima vez antes de irme de allí, le di la espalda y comencé a caminar nuevamente cuando su mano se instalo en mi brazo y detuvo mi marcha por completo.

-perdóname—me dijo en tanto las lagrimas se hacían rápidamente de su angelical fas.

-no hay algo que perdonar—le dije sin intención alguna en realidad –eres tu quien decide que hacer de su existencia, aun si decidieras acabarla, para mi todo sigue transcurriendo igual—"mentir es mentir…no importa como, ni cuando, ni porque…es un pecado…no importa quien…" oí de pronto en mi mente las palabras pronunciadas por mi anteriormente.

-ya… ya veo… después de todo… mi presencia aquí, es inadecuada ¿no?—me respondió sonriendo ampliamente. – fue un placer el conocerte… y… lamento si he sido solo una molestia para ti—mascullo con esfuerzo, aun manteniendo sus labios alegremente curvados en tanto se acercaba rápidamente al enorme portón que indicaba el único acceso al llamado paraíso.

-mentir es pecado—dije desde la distancia lo suficientemente alto como para detenerlo… no importa quien…

-no he mentido—me respondió sin querer voltear y enfrentar mi mirada. Mintió cuando dijo que mis ojos le gustaban.

-tu sonrisa si—era un sinsentido. Debí dejarle ir sin más. Ese simplemente no era su lugar, aquellas palabras no estaban programadas en mí, aquel momento no era apropiado para un ángel.

No quería voltear. Temblaba sin cesar intentando ocultar sus lágrimas de esta manera. Dio tres pasos hasta quedar justamente frente al gran portón. Toco levemente el metal del cual estaba hecho con uno de sus dedos, aferrándose luego con ambas manos para no caer.

El Edén es un lugar al cual solo las almas más puras pueden entrar. Después de adán y Eva no habían existido mortales capases de entrar. Hasta que el llego.

-si… si t-tu…- me intento decir débilmente aun sin atreverse a mirar mis ojos.

-no puedo sentir como tu…- le explique. Parecía algún tipo de excusa. Era la primera vez que mis palabras tenían un significado. –aun si solo deseas mi compañía, mi existencia es para mi señor—asintió levemente con la cabeza, reanudando su marcha a paso lento, cabizbajo—si mientes, si matas, si engañas, si amas u odias—aun no terminaba de hablar, mi voz le detuvo nuevamente- es tu decisión, aun si tan solo quisieras quedarte, o estar a mi lado, aun si decides acabar con tu existencia, todo sigue igual… porque no importa lo que hagas, se que esta en ti el hacerlo porque eres mortal, no soy yo quien debe juzgarte—finalice. Todo lo que había pronunciado tenia un claro sentido. Si el no comprendía todo seguía igual, siempre igual.

El silencio reino en el lugar un instante. Rápidamente Astaroth se giro hasta quedar frente a mí y corrió. Sus piernas delgadas parecían querer romperse por el esfuerzo. Lo sostuve una vez llego hasta mis brazos, tal cual lo había hecho antes.

Me apretó fuertemente, lo pude saber por lo tenso que sus brazos se pusieron. Me miro esperando que dijera algo. Sus grandes ojos color gris que se internaron en los míos, súbitamente se cerraron en tanto sus labios se acercaban a los míos hasta unirlos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente, parecía feliz.

-tal vez no puedas sentir como yo—comenzó a decir súbitamente sobre mis labios, parado de puntillas para alcanzar mi altura—sin embargo, algo será diferente… algo ya ha cambiado—mascullo para luego irse corriendo sin mas con la sonrisa mas amplia que jamás había visto lucir.

* * *

y elo aqui XD

bueno ya no escribo mas porque me muero de sueño e.e sinceramente la U me terminara por matar XD al menos la inspiracion volvio n.n

adiu y nos vemos a la proxima.


End file.
